7 Days: Together Forever
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: It was their day. Everything they ever dreamed of. Naruto and Hinata are getting married after the hurtful childhood and memorable happiness they've had to face. With family and friends watching, the two jinchuurikis knew that it was everything they ever wanted. Final chapter of '7 Days' trilogy.


_Hello, everyone! Hope this will be for your enjoyment because this is now the final story of the 7 Days trilogy. This time: I'm making this only their wedding day and no more chapters to this. Also, there will be familiar faces and a few songs playing in this(which I don't own). And due to what's been going on for me and people giving me a huge view of my stories, here's the list of stories I'm going to be writing for in the time being for the Naruto fanfic:_

_**Raizo's Curse: The Revenge Of Blackheart**_

_**Kushina's Unchained Lust**_

_**Konoha Saints: New World Order**_

_**Girls Night At Naruko's**_

_The others on my profile will be later on as I'm starting with first one. Also, __**Raizo's Curse**__ will be like a prequel to __**7 Days**__ mostly involving Shizune and my OC. Anyway, here's 7 Days: Together Forever. Finally Naruto can get off my back. Enjoy! And this fanfic is dedicated for RoseTiger._

**7 Days: Together Forever**

The sun was shining the sky as the leaves were rustling in the air. Out in the field behind the Uzumaki Estate was turned into a wedding-theme design. People were coming to attend the most romantic wedding in Konohagakure Village. This wasn't an ordinary wedding; this was a special kitsune kind for the loving couple: the Sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Uzumaki Heiress Hinata Uzumaki.

It has been a few months after Naruto proposed to Hinata after he was promoted to Hokage and the others were promoted into higher ranks. After the ceremony was over, Naruto and Hinata's friends and teachers were excited to see the two of their getting married. Tech was giving him a tease to what he hopes Naruto might do to Hinata on their honeymoon. Kushina was then engulfing Hinata with a deadly bear hug to see that Hinata is going to join the Uzumaki family. But then, she lets go of her since Hinata was turning blue and couldn't breathe. Afterwards, Naruto and Hinata made some plans for the wedding and the others decided that they should celebrate this occasion by having themselves a bachelor/bachelorette party for the couple.

A few months after the party, they set the date on Valentine's Day for the wedding and it was set to be at their backyard by the lake. Naruto offered to pay for it all, but his brother and Anko decide to do everything for them. Since they were in a band, they get paid a lot for every gig they play at. Naruto didn't want them to do that, but Tech insisted for his brother. Anko, however, had a few friends helping her with the decorations and certain arrangements needed to be changed. And since it was a wedding, it couldn't hurt to invite a few people over from allied villages.

It actually took the two exactly less than a week to finish it and it was perfect. Naruto and Hinata thanked them as Hinata was dragged by the girls to get her prepared with the right wedding dress. Naruto was then dragged by his stepdad and Tech to find him a tailor so he will wear something less orange and better to his style. This didn't slide the couple's minds as they were going to find the perfect attire.

Right now, Anko puts Emiko in charge of seating everyone down as Tsubasa was looking for unnecessary guests to try and ruin this wedding in favor for Tech. People were just talking and chatting for a while. That is until…

"MIKOTO! You're here!" Kushina squealed happily as she came over to hug her longtime friend.

"H-Hey, Kushina! It's great to see you, too," she replied as hugged back.

Kushina pulls away and said, "Oh, Mikoto! It's been so long! How are you?"

"Oh, just fine! I should be asking you the same. I'm sorry about what happened to your husband." Mikoto said with a sad look.

Kushina sighed and said, "It's okay. I really do miss him a lot. But he wanted me to move on for him. So, I now marry the person with that same feeling." Kushina drags Hikaru to face her. "You remember Hikaru Long, right?"

Mikoto just laughed and nods. "I remember him. He was the one that owes my late husband 50 ryo for a bet he made. Also, I'm also sorry about Keiko. She was a good woman."

"Don't sweat it! Her husband is keeping her company with Kami now. So what brings you here to this wedding?" Hikaru asked.

"Well," Mikoto explains, "I came along his son a while ago from his last concert and he told me about his home in Konoha. Things have changed and wanted to know if me and my son can come one day. But after hearing about your son's wedding, I couldn't wait to check it out!"

"That's great!" Kushina said. "So, where's your son?"

"Itachi, dear! Come here for a second, please." Mikoto called out as Itachi was finish talking to Asuma. Itachi appeared to them with a suit on with a white-collar shirt, black blazer with tie, and black slacks with shoes.

"Hello, Kushina-sama. Greetings, Hikaru-sama." Itachi said with a bow.

"So polite! But just call us by our name, dear," Kushina insisted.

"Glad you guys can make it." Hikaru said with a smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything. Look, I know Sasuke did a lot of cruel things to break this village, but I know he regretted everything he's done. But right now, I know he would never want to miss his friend's wedding." Mikoto said softly.

"Aww, Mikoto! I know he won't." Kushina replied as she hugs her friend.

As she released the hug, Mikoto asked, "Where's Naruto?"

"Oh, you know him! Getting ready for his big day. Hopefully, my son doesn't get cold feet." Kushina laughs softly.

Mikoto giggled. "I doubt it myself."

**-Naruto-**

The blonde Hokage was on the verge of losing mind to see many of his friends and allies arriving for the wedding. His heart kept beating for the longest that he was sweating bullets. He was now wearing his new tuxedo attire and lost the orange kind to look his best for Hinata. But he stopped after hearing that name. Naruto's cheeks began to flush red after thinking what his fiancée would wear for the wedding. His thoughts were clouded with the possibilities of seeing his beautiful angel.

"Nervous?" Naruto lost his thought and turns to see Tech behind him. Alongside with Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Each of the groomsmen wearing a suit and tux.

"Hey, guys." Naruto replied as he grabs a cloth wipes his face. "I-I was just about to go."

"Relax, man!" Kiba laughed. "We are only here to see how you feeling right now."

"Lucky for you, it seems like your first day on the job as Hokage was a lot simple than this." Neji smirked.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "It's just so hard to marry the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Tech replied, "I hear you, little brother. I just couldn't believe that Hinata would choose you over any other person."

"Well, I just couldn't believe it, too." Naruto replied as the guys were stunned by this.

"How so," Shikamaru asked.

Naruto explains, "Well…I lived a life as an orphan and she lives in royalty. I didn't expect anyone to love me after what I have suffered through. But when I first met her, she was the only person to care for me. In fact, Hinata was always there for me and I was blind to realize it. I regret everything to what I've done and didn't deserve to have her. But she insisted and I was thankful. I could never replace her and I promise to love her as I do now."

This got the guys to smile at the Hokage in front of them. Naruto was seriously love-struck as his feelings were deeply true. Naruto never acted like this to any girl before and this was at first that they see him smiling for real instead of his masked one.

"I'm glad, Naruto." Kiba said with a proud tone. "Promise me that you will take care of my teammate, Naruto. She's like a sister to me and I don't want her hurt."

"I promise, Kiba." Naruto nodded. "And make sure that you protect Sakura and Sayuki also."

"Don't worry! I will always protect my family!" Kiba smiled as he gave Naruto a handshake.

"Alright, Naruto. Just get your hair done and will be ready to go. Now if you excuse me, I have to see Temari." Shikamaru said as he left.

"I have to go myself. Tenten needed me to help her with something." Neji added as he left, not before saying one last thing. "Thank you, Naruto. For making my cousin happy."

Naruto smiled as Kiba left with Neji. That left him alone with Tech. "So, Tech, you happy for me?"

Tech grinned. "Of course, Naruto! Why wouldn't I be happy?! My little brother is getting married! I feel jealous."

Naruto blushed red. "Thanks."

"Hey, Naruto. You deserve it." Tech said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We're also family here. Just remember that. But right now, let's just head out and get ready to see your soon-to-be wife."

Naruto smiled to hear that as they gave each other a brotherly hug. As they let go, the two brothers head out and to the altar. But as they were going, Tech passed by a mirror that soon had a reflection of a dark bird that appeared in front of him. Tech stopped and then looked at the mirror.

Naruto noticed this and stopped. "Hey, Tech, are you okay?"

Tech shook the feeling and looks at Naruto. "Oh! I'm okay, Naruto. Just thought I…saw something." Tech looks at his reflection and knew something was inside him. But he got rid of the feeling and smiled. "Let's go, brother! Time for the big day!"

Naruto chuckled and smiled. "You know it!"

**-Hinata-**

In the other room, Hinata was getting things set up by her friends. Sakura and Ino were applying her with lip gloss and eyeliner and straightening her hair. Naruko and Anko were aligning the wedding dress as it was dazzling and elegant. The wedding dress was perfectly sized to fit her curves and was enough to cover the chest line a bit. She also has long-sleeved gloves that stopped at shoulder length and matching white heels. But the only thing to finish the piece was her childhood locket given to by Naruto. The bridesmaids were wearing lavender-colored dresses and were given an orange orchid placed on their hair.

"Naruto is going to love you more in this wedding dress." Ino squealed in joy.

Hinata blushed red and caught Sakura's attention. "Aww, our little Hinata is blushing! So cute!"

The girls laughed as Hinata shook the blush off, but it was still stuck there. "I'm really glad you girls are helping me out."

"Thank you, Hinata! But that's what bridesmaids are for!" Naruko said with a smile.

"That's right, Hinata! But seriously, how are you feeling right now? Are you scared?" Anko asked.

Hinata replied with a soft sigh, "I am, actually. I'm marrying Naruto and…this is all coming so fast. I just don't know what to do."

"Cold feet. It's always happen on every wedding." Ino said with a giggle. "Relax, Hinata, just do what you got to do and Naruto will be your husband!"

"And don't worry. You will do fine. Naruto will even love you more to show how much you've changed today." Sakura added as they finish with the veil.

As they were finished, they looked at Hinata with loving smiles to see Hinata changed into a beautiful bride. It made their hearts melt that this was Hinata in her new look. Hinata was smiling happily as she then began to speak. "Thank you. I don't know what to say. After what I've been through, you guys accepted me for who I am and not something I'm not. Just know that *sob* I…I love you, girls. *sob* You *sob* are like sisters to me. I just d-didn't k-know what *sob* to d-d-do w-without you guys."

Hinata was crying with joy as the bridesmaids came up to her with a group hug with tears as well. "It's alright, Hinata. We love you, too." Sakura said as she sobbed.

After a minute of hugging, they cleaned themselves up and heard a knock. Naruko opens the door and it was Kurenai Yuuhi. "Kurenai-sensei!"

"Hey, Naruko. Hey, girls! Say, do you mind if I talk to Hinata for a second?" She asked kindly. The girls nod and left so they can get ready for the wedding ceremony. Anko closed the door and left the student and teacher alone. "You look beautiful, Hinata."

"Thank you, sensei." Hinata replied softly.

"It's okay to call me Kurenai. I just wish that Kasumi was here to see her daughter now getting married on her wedding day." Kurenai said sincerely.

"I know, Kurenai. But you know it's funny." Hinata giggled.

"Huh? Why's that, Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

"The moment I was always seeing you as my sensei, I see a piece of my mom in you." Hinata said with a cute smile.

Kurenai giggled softly and replied, "Is that so? Kinda wish that you _were_ my daughter."

"It could happen." Hinata said.

"If that's the case, I wouldn't mind it one bit. I promise to make Kasumi proud." Kurenai said as Hinata hugs her.

"I think she is," complied Hinata as Kurenai hugs back. As they let go, Kurenai spoke. "Ready to go meet your man?" Hinata nodded as they left the room.

**-The Altar(or Backyard)-**

Emiko had everyone seated and Tsubasa made sure no intruder came inside. They reported this to Tech and Anko and head to their seats. Naruto stood ready as his best man, Tech, patted him on the back. Sakura took a look at her mother and daughter as they were waving at her. Kiba glanced at her and looks away with a blush to imagine how their wedding will be one day. Kakashi was sitting by his old friend Rin as Iruka was looking at his student with a proud smile.

But as he was staring, he then sees Ayame sitting by him. "Ayame, how are you? Um, where's Kurenai?"

"Oh, she told me to switch seats with her so she can talk to Asuma." Ayame said as Iruka looks behinds him.

Kurenai mouthed _"She likes you. A lot."_ This made him blush a little as he looks at her. "I-I-I h-hope you don't…m-mind." Ayame stuttered with a blush.

Iruka just smiled and replied, "It's no problem at all." Ayame looks away with a soft smile as Iruka silently thanks Kurenai, giving him a wink.

Naruto looks around to see all his friends and family coming to see him marry the woman of his dreams. Seeing Gaara and Matsuri with Kankuro and his sister Temari. Along with Shion smiling for him and Amaru and Shibuki giving him a thumbs-up. He then sees his mother waving as he waves back.

Tsunade was looking at a few things before the ceremony begins as Jiraiya came behind her and said, "Hey, beautiful. See you're not drunk yet."

"Only until this day is over. It's all for Naruto today." Tsunade smiled.

"Need any help?" Jiraiya asked nicely.

Tsunade kissed his cheek and replied, "I'm good. But keep Naruto some company if he faints." Jiraiya nods as he was with the guys. Everything was set as it was time. She signals the guys to start the music and let the wedding begin.

(Sleeping With Sirens - Scene One: James Dean & Audrey Hepburn)

Before they would start, Hanabi and Moegi were wearing a long dress in creamy orange color as they were tossing rose pedals in the middle of the aisle. They had Konohamaru and Udon following as they were holding their dress as they were wearing black suits. They thought it was adorable and Shizune couldn't help but wave at her Hanabi. The girls were close to the end as they have no more petals to toss. They headed back to their seats as she noticed that her stepdad was missing.

_'Hmm, wonder where he could be?'_ Hanabi thought as she felt her hand enclosed to someone else. She looks to see her boyfriend smiling at her. Hanabi blushed with a smile and kissed his cheek. Moegi and Udon couldn't help but laugh quietly at the moment.

But as they see two people coming, everyone stood up. This made the guys have a massive nosebleed and leaving the ladies speechless: Hinata Uzumaki wearing her elegant wedding dress as she was being escorted by Raizo Kouhei in his fancy tuxedo and white gloves. Naruto was awestricken to see his fiancée walking down to him. His face was blushing red.

"You faint now, I'll knock you back to your senses." Tech said quietly. Naruto stood and said nothing as he watched his fiancée coming down the aisle.

Hinata was hiding her blush well under the veil as she spots her future husband in a handsome tux he was wearing. Hinata almost felt breathless as she couldn't have the chance to walk to him. But Raizo made sure to help her with that as he helps her out a bit. Shizune couldn't help but blush at her boyfriend and Hanabi was smiling with joy to see Hinata being escorted by her stepdad. She only wished that it could happen on her wedding day as well.

Both Naruto and Hinata couldn't tell what to say about this wedding as they were just remembering how it all happened:

_-Flashback(try to imagine 7 Days Part One and Two)-_

_Both were two scared souls hoping to be accepted by people who couldn't understand them. Naruto was always alone as an orphan with no one to love him. Hinata became an outcast to her own clan as she was soon exiled. But when they seem like they were alone, Naruto had the heart to take her in with him as he was enjoying her stay with him._

_From embarrasing times to happy memories, Naruto and Hinata were not only getting along very well, but knowing each other firsthand. Both of them even having fun as they discover many dark secrets, knowing each other's talents, and being there for each other no matter what._

_And while taking their trip and returning home, their love rekindled as now they had the chance to confess their past to their friends. But facing a terrible moment, it soon vanished as their friends accepted them as not monsters, but humans and trusting friends._

_-End Flashback-_

After having to remember it all, Naruto and Hinata were smiling with joy and couldn't wait to be husband and wife. Hinata and Raizo reached the end as Raizo hands Naruto his fiancée. Before he left, Hinata gave Raizo a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Do the same for my sister, ok?"

Raizo nods with a small smile and heads back to sit near Shizune. Naruto soon faced his bride as he lifted the veil off Hinata to reveal her face. Naruto's heart rate skipped a beat as he felt he was in the presence of a real princess. His cheeks were red and he was nervous to even look at her.

Hinata giggled softly athis reaction and said, "Cold feet?" Naruto meekly nods. "Same here." Naruto smiles as they turned to face the former Hokage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to watch the two lovers become one in holy matrimony of the wedding for Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki. Before we get to the vows and 'I Do' parts, may we present the rings." Tsunade declared as Konohamaru got up and got the rings for them. Naruto and Hinata placed the rings on each other's fingers as they look back at Tsunade. "Now the vows! Would any of you like to start first?"

Hinata spoke up and said, "I would let Naruto go first."

"Are you sure? I don't mind my fiancée going first." This made the girls giggle and 'awed' at Naruto being a gentleman to Hinata.

"Go ahead, Naruto. I really don't mind," said Hinata. Naruto blushed red as he couldn't tell what kind of words he might speak of. But deep down, he knew exactly what to say.

"Alright then. Hinata, things were never the same for me as I never knew what love was to me. I never thought that an orphan like me could ever go out with a girl living in a luxury lifestyle. But when I see you hurt, my heart breaks for that pain. But when I see you smile, I feel peace inside myself. But on my birthdays, I knew you were the one to brighten up my day. Then a few years later, I decided to return the favor of saving you from your pain. Every day, I wake up to see your beautiful smile. Even when you blush, I find it pretty cute. But when you stayed by my side, you've changed into a beautiful and brave woman I now see today. I have my friends and family for that to thank as I couldn't make it without them. But more importantly, I have you to thank for keeping me alive everyday. Hinata, I will promise you to love you in any way possible and keep you safe from any harm to you and a child or two we will soon bear. You will always be my love and my pretty kitten."

Naruto's words made everyone speechless that he was never this romantic in a lifetime. Girls were thinking it was cute and a few guys were tearing up. Mostly Gai and Rock Lee. Hinata was then feeling her heart racing as she thought it was the most romantic thing that Naruto has ever said to her. Hinata felt a tear coming down her cheek as she quickly wipes it away. It was now Hinata's turn to speak.

"Naruto, you are the only person I would ever love for eternity. I was abused and tortured by people and felt like Kami hated me after mom died. I was always scared and a coward to deserve anything. But when I first walked into the academy, that's when I befriended you. When you protected me from those bullies, I was grateful for what you've done. When you offered to help me train, I felt a little stronger. And seeing how you gave me shelter, I thought of it as sanctuary away from the cruel world and my clan. I only wish to have my mother seeing me getting married to the man I love since the academy. I really thank my friends and my loving sister for this day and I know that my mother is watching me now; knowing that I see a piece of her from my sensei. Naruto, I will promise to be the best wife for you and go through life by your side. I will give you my heart and soul as I'll rescue you from anything that hurts you more. And most of all: you will always be my foxy husband."

This was emotional for everyone as the entire guests were at a loss for words. Naruto, for all his life, has shed tears of blissful joy to hear those kind hearted words from Hinata. Hanabi cried happily as she was proud of her big sister. Kurenai couldn't help but smile at her student for that emotional vow she made.

"Before we get to the end of the wedding ceremony, Naruto and Hinata would like to show you something that may shock you a little. Go ahead." Tsunade said as Naruto and Hinata face the guests.

"Kai!" They shouted as smoke appeared and vanished as Naruto and Hinata reveal to them their new Kitsune forms. Some were shocked and speechless as a few knew about this. With the ears and numerous of tails, they were now looking like their human-fox form now. Before anyone wouls react, one guest got up with a curious look on his face.

"So you guys are like...different now?" The guest asked as Naruto and Hinata silently nod and waiting for the disapproval. "In that case...I like it."

This shocked the two as the rest was actually complimenting their new look. They didn't care if they took the form of a demon, because they know that Naruto was a true hero with a lot of heart. They didn't hate him; they actually think his form is cute compared to his fiancée. The couple smiled as they heard Tsunade speak.

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Tsunade said.

"I do," replied Naruto with a smile.

"And do you, Hinata Uzumaki, take Naruto to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Hinata blushed and said, "I do."

"Before we continue on, is there any objections to this marriage?" Tsunade asked as one person then stood up. It was Danzo. "Yes, I would have to say-"

But before he would say the rest, he was cornered by a scythe and katana directly close to his neck. Hikaru and Raizo made sure _no one_ ruin this wedding. Everyone was shocked to see their actions as Kushina and Shizune blushed and laugh nervously.

"Never mind..." Danzo sighed in defeat as he sat down quietly. The guys put their weapons away as Hikaru said, "Continue, Lady Tsunade."

"Thank you." Tsunade replied with a smile. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You may now kiss the bride." Tsunade declared as Naruto and Hinata shared their kiss together.

Applause were made as it was official: Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki are now married. Friends and family were cheering as Kushina was smiling with joy to know that she has a daughter-in-law now. The groomsmen and bridesmaids clapped for them and Neji almost had a tear coming down his cheek.

"Are you crying?" Neji heard Tenten's voice as he wipes his tears away. "No...Just allergies." Tenten giggled as she knew he had a soft spot for the couple.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

The Konoha 17 girls and others were waiting on Hinata to toss the bouquet.

"Okay! Get ready, girls!" Hinata said as turns around and tossed the bouquet into the air. The girls trying their hardest to get them, but it soon unexpectingly in the hands of Shizune.

This caught her by surprise as she blushed red to see Raizo impressed that she caught it. The girls cheered for her as Tsunade was laughing that her assistant caught it by random. Shizune just smiled and said to Raizo, "This might be us one day."

Shizune kissed his cheek as for the first time, Raizo blushed as he looks away. The girls and Hinata noticed this and giggled.

Hikaru laughed and said, "Oh, my Kami! The Silent Shinobi is blushing?! That's a riot!" But before he would say more, Shizune gave Hanabi a piece of the bouquet.

"Just in case," Shizune winked as Hanabi blushed red as she knew that she might marry Konohamaru that way.

(Uverworld-Colors Of The Heart)

Tech and Anko had themselves and their bandmates to clone themselves and play some music for the guests. Meanwhile, Ayame and Iruka were sitting by the concession stand and watching Naruto and Hinata dancing while in their kitsune form.

"Seeing the happy couple, Ayame?" They turned to see Lily walking up to them.

"Hey, Lily! Iruka, this is my best friend Lily. She works at the hospital as Naruto's nurse." Ayame stated.

"Nice to meet you, Lily." Iruka said while shaking her hand.

"Likewise. So, are you guys...together?" Lily asked.

Both of them blushed madly and couldn't say anything. Maybe a little. "Well...w-we...um, ...I-"

Lily giggled softly. "It's okay; you don't have to say it. But you know, I'm really happy for those two."

The three looked as Naruto was twirling his wife around. "Yeah, me too. I don't even know how they lasted this long. Looks like fate works in mysterious ways." Iruka pondered.

"Yeah, well, it could always happen to somebody." Lily informed as she was going for a drink until someone touched her hands for the cup.

"Sorry, I was-"

"My apologies, ma'am. I-"

Soon, Lily then laid her eyes on a certain Itachi Uchiha in front of her. Lily blushed as Itachi was curious to who the beautiful lady was.

"Hey," Lily said softly.

"Greetings," Itachi said with a smile, causing her to blush.

The couple were dancing on the floor as Kushina wanted to dance with her son for a bit. hinata didn't mind as she left for a bit.

"I'm so proud of you, son! You've finally became Hokage and married to an heiress! What more could you ask for?" Kushina asked.

"Um...unlimited ramen?" Naruto grinned as Kushina laughed a bit.

"True, but no. I mean you and Hinata can have a new life starting for you. I just wish Minato was here to see all this." Kushina said softly.

"I know he is, mom. And I know he's happy about what's best for you." Naruto reassured her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And besides, I think Hikaru might be like Minato after being a little 'wimpy' for a sudden. But don't tell him." Kushina said with a smile.

Naruto chuckled and said, "I promise, mom."

"Good! Right now, I got to meet up with him. Later, son." Kushina said as she left to find Hikaru. Hinata then came up to her husband.

"Hey, handsome!" She said with a smile.

"Hey, Hina-Hime! Where have you been?" Naruto asked.

"Talking to Hanabi and Naruko. I feel like going for another dance." Hinata said as she offered him a hand.

"Sure, but I did something to help have this day special for us." Naruto said as he looks at the sun almost going down.

"Like what?" Hinata pondered.

"You'll see," Naruto grinned as the song ended. The people applauded for Tech and Anko's band that Tech spoke out. "Hey, guys! Hope you guys love this romantic holiday of the year. Tonight, we are planning something a little different as I want everyone to grab their special someone here on the dance floor."

Every couple approached the floor as the real Tech and Anko did the same. "All right. This is a special request from Naruto himself to his wife."

(Red-Pieces)

Hinata gasped as she couldn't believe her favorite song was being played. It was her childhood song and she couldn't believe Naruto remembered it. A hand was offered as Naruto smiled at her.

"May I take this dance with you, honey?" Naruto asked kindly.

Hinata giggled softly as she took his hand. "You know I will accept, dear."

Naruto decides to place his hand on his wife's waist as he noticed that she was doing the same as they began to slow dance as Tech's clone began to sing.

Soon, all their friends and family danced to the loving tune as Tech and Anko were coming close to Kushina and Hikaru.

"So how did you like the wedding?" Tech asked.

"It was great! Thank you guys for doing this for Naruto and Hinata." Kushina replies kindly.

"We're family; we always do that for each other." Tech said with a smile.

"In that case, remind me to do the same for you and your girlfriend there," Hikaru offered.

Anko giggled. "Wouldn't want it any other way."

Hanabi was in Heaven now as she was dancing with her date. "Having fun, Kono-kun?"

"You bet!" Konohamaru laughed. "Still, I'm just happy that boss got himself a nice wife."

"Kinda remind you of us one day, huh?" Hanabi blushed.

"I wouldn't mind it one bit." Konohamaru replied as he softly kissed her on the lips.

Naruto then had Hinata wrapped her arms around her neck as she cuddled onto his chest. Being together on Valentine's Day was one of the best romantic things she has ever had. But just as the song was going solo, the sounds of fireworks were made as everyone looks up to see the fireworks exploding. As it did, the night was showing hearts and letters made as the people were awestruck by this idea to end the wedding night.

"Remind me to thank Tech and Anko one day for everything." Naruto looks up at the sky to see more fireworks.

"Sure thing, Naruto," replied Hinata as she looks at her husband. "I love you."

Naruto smiled as he looks down at his wife. "I love you too, Hina-Hime."

And with that, their lips met again for a passionate kiss as their tails were entwined to each other.

**-7 Years Later-**

Things were quiet at the Uzumaki residence as Hinata Uzumaki(25) was cooking some dinner for her family. It has been heavenly since Hinata and her husband were married for seven years and counting. She treasured every moment as if it was her last. Hinata finished making ramen and waited for it to cool down.

Hinata decides to take a break as she walks towards the living room. But she soon stopped to look at a few pictures on the wall. She first looks at her wedding day with her being carried by Naruto to their honeymoon resort. She then looks at the picture of their firstborn child Honmaru Uzumaki being born. She now looks at both weddings of Tech & Anko and Naruko & Rock Lee. But the only picture that captured her heart was her and Naruto up on the stage waving the night when Naruto had a debut with My Darling Assassin. It was when they shared a kiss in front of the village.

The doorbell rang as Hinata came out of her daydreams to see who it was. "Coming!" As she opens it, her heart skipped a beat when she sees Naruto Uzumaki(25) and Honmaru Uzumaki(6) coming back home. Honmaru has blue eyes like Naruto's and short blue hair like Hinata's. He was wearing a blue vest with a mesh undershirt, gray pants, and black sandals.

"Mom!" Honmaru cried as he hugs his mom.

"Hey, Honmaru! And welcome back, Naruto." Hinata said.

Naruto smiles and gave her a quick kiss. "Hello, dear! Man, work was hectic! But something just happened to brighten my day!"

"And what would that be?" Hinata asked.

"See my forehead, mom! I'm just like you and dad." Honmaru pointed as Hinata then spotted a ninja headband.

"You passed?! Oh, that's good news! I'm so proud of you, Honmaru!" Hinata cried happily as she hugged her son again.

"Thank you," Honmaru replied. "Also, Grandma Kushina and Grandpa Hikaru are coming as Auntie Anko and Uncle Tech came back from their mission."

"Oh, a family reunion?" Hinata pondered.

"Yeah, Hinata. Need any help with some things?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nods. "Of course, Naruto! By the way: Naruko and Hanabi are coming over with their husbands to talk about some things."

"I'll be in my room getting cleaned up. Later, mom and dad!" Honmaru left as the parents laughed.

"Just like you, Naruto." Hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I see a lot of royalty from you." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed. "Thanks, dear. So, you ready for a family reunion?"

Naruto nods back with a happy grin. "Sure! But first..." Naruto came up to his wife and kissed her softly on the lips. Hinata was surprised by this, but return the kiss with love.

Everything was perfect for them. It was everything they ever dreamed of. From all the hatred and cruel actions got to them, they knew how to survive it all. From their childhood to teens, they found sanctuary. And from teens to adults, they found each other. Naruto and Hinata live in peace and harmony as there is a brighter future waiting for them on their journey. And as the picture, of their first friendship growing, it soon realized it was better than expected in only seven days.

**The End**

_And there you have it: the final chapter of the 7 Days trilogy. I hope you guys enjoy it because it took me almost two years to finish it. Anyway, please leave comments and hope to write more stories like this. Later!_


End file.
